


Mr. Ionescu is so hard for Mr. Raki, it’s not even funny

by Radiumkind



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Great Teacher Onizuka, Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Spacedogs - Fandom, The Necessary Death of Charlie Countryman
Genre: M/M, Teacher AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiumkind/pseuds/Radiumkind
Summary: A short GTO!Spacedogs AU nobody asked for, Debbeh.
Relationships: Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Adam Raki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nigel is an ex-gangster who becomes a high school teacher.(don’t ask how that happened just roll with it)  
> Adam is his colleague who teaches coding and computer science.  
> Unbeta’d. All mistakes and poor writing is my doing. And this is a fan fiction. I own nothing.

It’s been a year since Nigel started his new teaching job. And finally—fucking finally—Adam Raki knew that Nigel’s crazy about him and let Nigel kiss his gorgeous face. It happened a day before the prom, and how fitting was that.

Adam really had no way to escape Nigel, what with the two being thrown in as advisors of the Prom Committee. Principal Crawford liked Nigel, for the headway he’d made with the troubled students.

He wanted him to include everybody in this year’s prom, and Nigel Ionescu was the key. Nigel reeled at the extra work, but then he couldn’t stop grinning like an idiot when he heard Adam was the other adviser.

As the preparations for the party progressed, Nigel got to see Adam show off his other talents. And Adam saw Nigel, free from the stress of teaching curriculum and have fun.

Maybe too much fun.

And be really loud.

As the two worked together every night for two weeks, Adam noticed glances from Nigel. He’d smile every time Adam caught him, and the coding teacher would look away.

But Adam couldn’t stop turning every time there’s a guffaw in the gym. And he’d stare at the handsome and rugged teacher laughing with students as they start a war with anything they had nearby.

Adam initially chastised Nigel’s behavior, but then slowly Nigel began to include him in the jokes and the pranks. He noticed the physical proximity between him and Nigel shrink with each day.

And one rainy evening, as they finished the set up, Nigel offered him a ride home. He was taking a few students back as well, so Adam calmed his nerves by telling himself he’s just being nice.

One after another the students were dropped off and it was just Adam and Nigel, all alone in Nigel’s beat up Volvo.

“What’s your address?” “Oh—2300 Wolftrap St., Queens.”

“Aye aye.”

Adam felt an unbearable buzz in the air, and the nerves were heating his cheeks.

“So, you live with Will?” Nigel asked, casually.

“Hm? Yes. Did I mention it?” Adam thought back.

“Nah, Berto told me.” Shit, was that too private?

“Oh…” Adam left it at that. He found Nigel’s students were very interested in Nigel’s love life. It was mentioned quite often in the last two weeks—mostly to tease Nigel. Was Berto telling Nigel about Adam because they thought Nigel liked him?

“I enjoyed working with you, Adam—especially on the Prom Committee.“ Nigel glanced to see if Adam was upset.

“I-I did too. It was fun. I’m happy I got to share the projector with the students. And I was very impressed with your students’ progress. I’ve never seen Arne work so studiously on something he’s not interested in. And no one got hurt or walked out. Nigel, I think you are very special.”

Nigel smiled warmly, his eyes crinkling in joy. His beautiful Adam thought Nigel was special. Gods were on his side tonight.

As the car drove into the Wolftrap Street, Nigel felt sure that Adam was receptive for his confession. This might be the last chance before they go into winter break. And he really wanted to spend the break with Adam; doing naughty things to him. With him. Both.

“Thank you. That means a lot coming from you. You know I admire you a great deal? I’ve never met anyone so smart.” He parked the car and turned to Adam whose brows slightly knitted, and eyes searching. “Really?”

“Yes.” Nigel leaned in, gazing at the other man with sincerity. Their breaths mingled.

“Y-you’re not just trying to get in my pants like Tonny said?” Adam laughed softly and made a brief eye contact. His blush glowed against the blue light of the evening.

“What…of course not. But—I do find you very attractive. If that means anything to you.” His voice faded as he slowly reached to pet the flushed cheek. Adam’s eyes followed his hand but didn’t flinch.

“I..I find you attractive, too. Not when we met. I thought you were awful, then…but now—” Adam’s lashes fluttered. Nigel closed the distance and planted a soft kiss on Adam’s lips. The older man wanted to scream. He wanted to grab Adam and tongue him to next week.

Nigel let out a gentle sigh as he reluctantly pulled away. “I’ve worshipped you since the minute I saw you, did you know that? I wasn’t just playing around.”

Adam studied Nigel, feeling a little melty from the kiss. “N-no…I thought you were just teasing me.” At that, the Romanian felt his heart sink. “Fuck…I’m so sorry I was such an asshole. Didn’t mean to make you feel bad.”

Adam cupped Nigel’s face to look at his eyes for a fleeting moment, then muttered, “I forgive you.”

And their lips met in a delightful symmetry, sending Nigel to gather the slighter man in his arms.


	2. Mr. Ionescu Does Reconnoissance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit that takes place before the Prom and after Nigel starts teaching.
> 
> Warnings: Negative Comment about an Autistic person, Profanities.  
> Rated: 17+

“Oi, Tonny boy, com’ere a sec.” 

Tonny rolled his eyes in annoyance. The fuck did he want now? 

“What? I’m busy, yeah? Make it quick.”

“You have free period next, you liar. Listen, how long have you known Mr Raki?”

“Huh? I dunno. Two years?Why? Oh, don’t tell me he’s your crush bro! The fuck!” 

“Shut your filthy mouth and don’t ever look like that when you are talking about Mr. Raki—understand, you little shit?” Nigel sighs and smooths out Tonny’s hoodie. “Now, tell me everything you know about him.”Tonny shook his head in disbelief. This guy’s a real piece of work... 

“What’s in it for me?” 

He glances up, not missing a beat.

Nigel looks stunned for a moment, then tuts, then sighs.

A regular hoodlum this Tonny boy, just the kind Nigel loved.

“I’m not going to pay bribe or pass you in my class for shit. How about I give you daily doses of encouragement? Or, a hearty pat on the back?” 

Nigel wiggled his brows.

Tonny scrunched his face in disgust. “Forget it. I don’t need your creepy motivational speech.” He turns to leave.

“Wait. Just. Wait. How about I help you with homework?”

“Pshhh! Hell no. I’m gonna flunk all my classes!”

“Hey, it’s first semester and you’re already flunking kid, whaddya say? Hm?” Nigel grinned, showing his sharp teeth. 

“God! Fine! Whatever! I don’t know much other than he’s super anal cos he’s got Autism or whatever. And he eats the same lunch everyday. He likes space, and he’s like a genius or something. Some of the girls think he’s super adorable or whatever. He ain’t my type, that’s for sure. And I don’t even know if he’s gay, teach. I’ve seen him get all red talking to Bitchy Beth one time, so he’s probably straight.”

“Bitchy Beth?” Nigel questioned.

“Beth Buchawald from English?”

“I’m gonna pretend I didn’t hear that. What does he eat?”

“Sandwich, mac and cheese, and some other bland shit. And english tea or whatever.”

“Well, your punk ass taste buds probably aren’t as sensitive as Mr. Raki’s. And for information, there’s nothing wrong with being neurodivergent, or smart, sensitive, organized, and disciplined. If I had my way, you’ll be learning how to live your life properly from him so you won’t be using words like anal when you’re talking about an Autistic person.”

Which gave Nigel a brilliant idea.

— 

Nigel gleefully passed out a book on Autism Spectrum the next day. 

“The fuck is this, teach?”

“Shush your trap. Listen, since I’ve been here, I was very disappointed by the lack of understanding of neurodivergent people, specifically those on the Autism Spectrum. Therefore, I decided to give all of you a homework. Read this book by the end of the semester. You will be tested. Questions?”

“Yeah, this is PE class. It’s not in the syllabus. You can’t do this.”

Nigel grinned crookedly.

“I just did.”

—

“Dude, we need to stop Ionescu.”

Tonny cried out.

“How?” Arne grumbled.

“Can’t we report him for all this crap? And cursing and shit?” Tonny supplied.

“Emotional abuse?” Berto chimed in.

“Yeah, yeah!” Tonny nodded furiously.

Berto turned to Tonny and Arne, then smirked.


	3. Like Cold Sores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A snippet after the fiasco of the prom night.

“It was fucking meant to be, I suppose. BFF’s, me and suspension. I would’ve been fucking delighted at age 16; not so much at age 36.” 

Will couldn’t help hold in the laughter bubbling up. He imagined young Nigel in the visage of his favorite teen delinquents—Tonny and Arn: cursing, loitering, drinking, smoking, fighting, and sucking face with girls that wore cold sores like it’s lipstick.*

Will entertained a daydream Nigel had one day—the one that was forgotten in minutes. The one not vivid enough for the Romanian boy to have nurtured. 

Young Nigel looked back forward to the older Nigel, the kid was speechless, except for the  _ I told you so _ , as he saw his older self sucking face with a handsome, but a very nerdy, teacher who wore sweaters like the girls who wore cold sores like it’s lipstick.

_ At a fucking prom of all places! Christ. _

The understanding of this ridiculous punchline, delivered by the tragedy of prom night, rendered Will completely smitten with his younger brother’s lover.

Nigel’s inner child was too fucking immature to see just how and why Adam Raki was the sexiest, most gorgeous angel who fell on earth. So, Nigel dealt with him the same way he dealt with Tonny and Arne, and all the other smartass lost boys and girls:

patiently, lovingly and reasonably. 

Of course, Nigel mused, for a bullheaded boy that he had been, and clearly still is, a long and very inappropriate lecture on love might be more effective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This was inspired by a sentiment made by Noel Fielding on Buzzcocks QT, who expressed how cold sores on girls were quite sexy in a punk way, when asked a question—“Cold Sore or Cold Play?”. I just HAD to use that!


End file.
